Vigil Greyhide
Vigil is a Freelancer for the DSK military, formerly with The Misfits. He is a member of the current party, and is the Captain of the ship. Appearance Vigil is a minotaur, though he is fairly small for one of his species. His fur is largely white/cream/light gray, and he has green eyes. Vigil's horns are wrapped with strips of leather and he most often sports a long brown duster (likely also leather). His hands are a subject of great speculation and debate. Hooves?? Hands?? Hybrid?? Background The Misfits Vigil was a member of The Misfits, a DSK Military task force, along with Yfrit and several others. When the group disbanded, the members seem not to have kept in contact. From what we can tell, Vigil was not planning on ever again being affiliated with the DSK Military at the beginning of the campaign, going to far as to ask Yfrit why she would bother working with them at the beginning of Starwhale Pub. He seems less loyal to organizations than he is to people. Relationships As Vigil is the captain, one would expect him to have more of a guiding hand over the rest of the crew; but he's fairly democratic. He is definitely the dad of the party. Officer Creon Vigil started off the campaign by socking Creon right in the face. They have never quite gotten along, and Vigil goes out of his way at times to tease him. In Journey to the Center of the Mine, Creon and Vigil tag teamed several times in the final battle; against the Starfather's mortal body, against the Spawn, and on trying to disrupt the circles of power surrounding Spawn. So.... maybe there's hope? Gerome Mattersmore By all means, these two are on completely different ends of every spectrum, but they work together well, especially when it comes to piloting the ship, which has gone very smoothly so far. Two bosses, neither bossing each other around. Sheevah Vigil and Sheevah frequently work together both on and off duty; some examples include frequent shopping trips together, and carefully confronting Zephi about her past. They're pretty much the mom and dad of the ship, because somehow (SOMEHOW!) they're the two most normal ones aboard. Zephi Velhiri Vigil and Sheevah were the only two to confront Zephi and break it to her that she had been missing for 400 years. Vigil was also the first to dive after Zephi on Jira-2 when she saw a symbol that excited her. He was the only one to successfully accompany Zephi to go out clubbing with college students, which he seemed to really enjoy. Karn As most everyone in the party, Vigil loved Karn, but he took an especially strong shine to him and made him First Mate as soon as he joined the ship, and even offered him the position before Karn had quit his former job. After Karn's death, Vigil swore vengeance against Spawn. He is committed to resurrecting Karn and is pulling out all the stops to make it happen. Yfrit These two were members of The Misfits, and Vigil trusts Yfrit a great deal. They seem not to have kept in contact between the group splitting up and when he received a message from her, however, since they have reunited he has been notably protective of her safety. The Misfits, and Vigil's Mystery Friend "Can I be entirely honest with you? ... Ehm, I worked with a man that I love deeply, and I no longer have the chance to express that ... And I mean, there wasn't going to be a future, I mean we both were in a really dangerous line of work, um, and the worst happened. And uh. I.... um. I can't tell him how much I appreciated his friendship and how much I wanted to be more. But I've got to say, I'm jealous of you, because your maybe is two blocks down. ... I'm already living past him, and I'm grateful for the time that we had. Either you're grateful for 200 years, or you regret it for 200 years." Cows I dunno, man. Something's there. Starfather Is Vigil finding religion? It's tough to say, but he can often be found praying to the Starfather before battle. He seems to want to strengthen the connection, and does carry Starfather's warhammer. Powers and Abilities Vigil is a Fighter of the Eldritch Knight variety, and he is currently level 4. Vigil does dope shit and he does it often.Category:Player Characters Category:Allies Category:Player